interstellarcivilizationfandomcom-20200213-history
Cosmic cycle
The Cycle - A galactic cycles are a combination of countless of processes and systems to preserve a delicate balance in the ecosystem of the galaxy. The cycles are monitored by an advance self-conscious galaxy-spanning collective entity that can interact in the cycle by using femto-scale, pico-scale, nano-scale, micro-scale, macro-scale, and mega-scale ICAMs ('I'ncreasingly '''C'omplex A'utomated '''M'achines). The cycle to ensure diversity and order in the cosmos by the constantly modifying the assembly and composition of energy, matter and life would give rise to order as well by stimulating any form of development/evolution(from astrophysicochemical evolution (particulate, atomic, galactic, stellar, planetary & chemical evolution), biological evolution, neuropsychological evolution (social evolution), cultural evolution (Ingocultural & consciophiliosophical evolution), technological evolution (artificial evolution), and emergent evolution) would increase the complexity of forms, structures, and any form of dynamic system in the universe.'' A galactic cycle, or just a cycle, is a process that was initiated by the precursors, a group of ancients, in order to preserve a fragil balance between the assembled species, and will also weed out species that could become a potential threat in the cycle. This cycle ensure that any species that has the potential to become a sentient being manage to survive long enought to build a sociaty, become spacefaring, interstellar, intergalactic, achieve the singularity and ultimatelly Converge, Ascend, and Trascend. When the cycle ends, another cycle begins allowing new civilizations to come into existence. Origin of the cycle - The cycles was started by the precursors somewhere between five-billion to four-billion years ago to preserve order between the assembled species in each cycle. The precursors were possibly the first sentient species to possess a significant capability of interstellar travel. During the interstellar age the precursors ruled the stars, and performed brilliant works like cracking the genetic codes, having the ability to manipulate gravitational forces, create full sentient AI, fabricate super-dense materials, performed accurate genetic manipulations, and altered the destinies of countless races. The precursors conquered outer space with Hyperspace drives, Stargate, Relays and Warp Bubble Transports, and quickly began to unlock the mysteries of inners spaces. The Precursors conquered outer space with their Hyperspace drives, Portal Spawners and Warp Bubble Transports, and began to unlock the mysteries of inner space. They understood that all races have the potential to blossom into beings of unimaginable power, just as they had. Like many races before them, they maximized their "Precursor Potential," and held absolute power in the galaxy. And like so many races before them, they were headed for an abrupt and tragic end at the hands of the Eternal Ones. But the Precursors were wise enough to learn about this potential of interstellar genocide, and resolved to survive. The Precursors were wise enough to probe inner landscapes as well as outer realms. Their studies of the mind and consciousness gave them insight into limited portions of the future. They foresaw the results of many experiments even as they conceived of them, significantly reducing research times and allowing them to advance by quantum leaps. Their accelerated exploration revealed that all sentient life would be destroyed by the Eternal Ones, who feed on other's mental energy. The Precursors created and tested thousands of possible ways to forestall their impending doom, only to conclude that each would fail. They knew the Eternal Ones had destroyed countless races countless time in the history of the universe, and no race had ever found a way to stop them. The Eternal One attack is so thorough that no sentient being survives. When they changed their focus from defeating the Eternal Ones to surviving them, however, they discovered a way to survive: Their race would devolve to a pre-sentient level and thus avoid and Eternal One attack. Over time, the Precursors would re-evolve to sentience. They store their technology in caches on their worlds, and "discover" it as they regain sentience. During their long sleep of reason, Precursor machines occasionally rapidly re-evolve on of their race to examine the current state of Precursor development. Inevitably, other races steal some of their technology, but those races don't survive to understand very much of it, because the Eternal Ones arrive soon thereafter and put and end to all research. The Precursors are, then, well-positioned to be one of the first races to emerge with sentience and Precursor technology after the devastation of the Eternal One feeding. Before long, they reestablish their dominance and continue their research until another Eternal One visit looms, whereupon they devolve themselves again. This strategy has served them well for many cycles of Eternal One feedings, and they are satisfied with it. ''Patterns'' - ''Cyclinic time hypothesis''''' -